


Camping

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: “So, were you serious? Or was it just part of the bit?”“Was what part of the bit?”“It’s never crossed your mind? Never?”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kissing conversation in [GMMore #1909](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_3GfydG2KQ)

The wind rustled the fabric of the tent as the two men inside shuffled on the uneven ground they’d set their sleeping bags on. It was a chilly night to be camping, but two large bodies warmed the tent, making it humid and warm. An owl hooted nearby, but other than that, the campsite was silent.

“So. Were you—” Link broke the silence only to be immediately interrupted by Rhett.

“This okay?” he asked.

“Oh. Um, yeah. That’s good,” Link replied, attempting to adjust himself in the pitch black. 

“It’s just that my back—” Rhett said, sounding apologetic. 

“I know. Tell me if we need to switch.” Link nudged Rhett’s arm, hoping to convey he understood. 

After a moment of silence, he continued. “So, were you serious? Or was it just part of the bit?”

“Was what part of the bit?” Rhett asked, confused. He moved and grunted, his knee knocking against Link’s leg.

“It’s never crossed your mind? Never?” Link tried clarifying as Rhett asked: “Can you move your leg a bit to the—?”

Link shifted on the tent floor, wincing as a sharp rock pressed against his back through the sleeping bag. “Better?”

“Yeah.” 

“Are you deflecting?” Link asked after the inside of the tent fell silent again, safe for the sounds of their mingled breaths.

“No. I just have no idea what you’re talking about!” Rhett snapped, exasperated.

“ _Kissing!_ That one More. You said—” 

“Oh. Oh!” Rhett finally understood.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t— Do we really have to talk about this now?”

“I don’t see why not,” Link said, although he was starting to feel a bit silly.

“Well, I mean…” Rhett moved in the dark, and Link could imagine him waving his arms around, motioning to their current positions.

“No time like the present,” Link said sheepishly.

Rhett sighed.

“Of course, it’s crossed my mind. Don’t be daft.”

“Daft?” Link let out a huff of laughter. “Are you suddenly British? You’ve been watching too much of that cooking show…”

“Oh, come on. It’s a bit hard to—”

Link smirked, and as if he could see it, Rhett immediately corrected himself.

“Difficult,” he said through clenched teeth. Link doesn’t have to see the eye roll to know it was there. “It’s a bit _difficult_ to think coherent thoughts right now.”

“Fair. But you _have_ thought about it?”

Rhett stilled, and Link swept a bead of sweat off of his brow.

“Haven’t you?” Rhett finally asked.

“Once or twice,” Link admitted, nudging his hips. Rhett answered the silent plea and begun thrusting again. His hand landed next to Link’s head for leverage.

“I just don’t think we—” Rhett said with a groan, his hips snapping faster as his hard length sank inside Link’s hole.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Link gasped. The sweet pressure inside him mounted, and he gripped Rhett’s waist, encouraging him to fuck harder.

“It’s not like we need to—” Rhett said, panting between the words. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Yeah,” Link said, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to.

“Can I come inside you?” Rhett’s breath suddenly ghosted along the shell of Link’s ear, and he shivered and bucked, making Rhett draw in a quick breath.

“Ugh, I’m gonna be dripping your come until morning.”

“Please. _Oh, god._ So good— It feels _so good_ ,” Rhett moaned, repositioning and wrapping his hand around Link’s leaking cock. Link’s body moved unbidden, spearing him onto Rhett’s cock as he jerked him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Fine. _Jesus._ Oh, just don’t stop,” Link managed to say before the pleasure took away his ability to speak. 

Later, when both men were sated, and Link was almost asleep, he heard Rhett whispering.

“I just think you were right.”

“Huh?” Link mumbled, barely awake.

“I think it would change everything.”

“For you?” Link asked with a lopsided grin, remembering his sassy line from the episode. Rhett shifted beside him, and then, something soft brushed against Link’s lips. It was barely a touch, and the next morning Link was sure he’d dreamt of both it and the whispered “for both of us” that followed.


End file.
